


secret

by LartholomewTheCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Gen, Tuna - Freeform, a dark alleyway, hank is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LartholomewTheCat/pseuds/LartholomewTheCat
Summary: connor has a secret.---connor and a stray, this is just my overindulgence





	secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is so overindulgent, i'm sorry
> 
> uhh here's some context: connor is living with hank after the revolution. they've settled into a nice domestic life by now. don't ask about the evacuation of humans, because sh

Connor has a stack of tins hidden in the kitchen. 

He’s observed Hank for a month and knows that he doesn’t go anywhere near the basket in the red trolley next to the rubbish bin, so that’s where the tuna goes. He bought it with the ten dollars a week allowance Hank insisted on giving him even though he already insisted on not needing it. 

(Y’know, for shit like clothes, or real books.  
Hank, I don’t need either of those. What I already have is just fine.  
Why can’t you just fuckin’ take it?)

But now Connor has a use for the money, which is good, because he has to put it to use somehow.

It’s 6.21pm and at exactly 6.21pm he is always walking Sumo down a street that’s one kilometre away from Hank’s house and Hank is always at home, watching tv (unless he’s working late or decides to go out of the house to get something, but Connor knows he’s be too tired to walk so far after work). This is good, and the tuna can rubs against his thigh in his pocket.

He ties Sumo’s leash to a streetlamp pole nearby (it’s always the same one with someone’s initials scribbled on it in messy handwriting with white sharpie. KJ.) and rubs his head, because it seems to soothe him.

‘Good boy’, says Connor. The dog licks his hand.

And so Connor ventures off into the dark alleyway. The light recedes at his back. Sumo barks, but it’s not frightened because it’s not the first time he’s done this and Sumo knows Connor will come back. What a good boy.

And now it is exactly 6.39pm and as usual there is a cat in the alleyway. It’s a domestic short hair mix. Black and white. It’s been given its shots, probably a domestic cat that was abandoned. It looks less starved than last time, which is good. Connor’s done good so far. He doesn’t intend to stop.

Connor remembers the first time he met this cat (May 24, 2040) digging around in the same dumpster at 6.39pm. It was starved (ribs showing) and on the brink of death. Malnutrition, he had diagnosed.

Poor thing, he had thought. Then he went home and made a plan, and observed Hank for a month. now it is July 30, 2040 and the cat looks much better.

As usual, Connor pops open the can of tuna and leaves it on the ground. The cat has taken to brushing up his legs and meowing whenever he comes instead of quietly staring at him and running away. Typical Pavlovian response. Connor decides he likes it.

Yes, yes, says Connor. He puts the can of tuna on the ground and the cat laps it up. Connor rubs it behind the ears and leaves.

Sumo barks when he returns. It is exactly 6.45pm and he unties the leash and starts heading home.

When they get home Sumo looks up at him, and Connor smiles because he knows Sumo can keep a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> also did y'all know you can actually see the basket in the red trolley next to the rubbish bin in hank's kitchen when connor breaks into his house


End file.
